Heart's Sanctuary
by Urda
Summary: She killed for him. She obeyed him. She served him. That was her purpose in life. But what will happen if she forgets everything? ItaSaku.
1. Prologue

**Heart's Sanctuary**

**Part 1**

* * *

_I must do this._

_I must finish this quickly._

_Itachi-sama will be happy when I tell him that I killed 'him'._

The pink-haired kunoichi smirked. She pulled a kunai from her pouch and threw a bomb near the area.

"_**You will only obey me.**_

_**Please me.**_

_**Serve me.**_

_**Kill for me."**_

_Yes. _

_I will only kill for Itachi-sama. I will only obey Itachi-sama._

_The reason I live is because of Itachi-sama._

_I owe everything to him._

_I live for Itachi-sama_

_I kill for Itachi-sama._

_I obey only Itachi-sama. _

_My purpose in life is to stay alive and serve Itachi-sama._

_To please Itachi-sama._

_To satisfy his needs._

_I will live for Itachi-sama and die for Itachi-sama._

_That is all._

_Nothing more._

"_**You are nothing more than a mere tool for me.**_

_**I will be the only one whom you will follow.**_

_**Do not forget that."**_

"_I won't… Itachi-sama…"_

With her swift movements she slit the guard's throat and walked proudly into the gates of her victim.

Her black cloak with red clouds caught the sight of other guards. Frozen into their spots, trembling like a frightened cat. In a blink of an eye, every one of them was killed in an instant. Her kunai soaked in pure red blood, she threw it away. Its purpose was already finished. Only the victim was left alone.

She walked quietly into the victim's house.

"P-please…" The man was aged and old already. He fell on his back and continued to plead. "D-don't… Please sp-spare me.."

_You're unconvincing._

Her fierce dark green eyes observed his reactions.

_Pathetic._

She pulled another kunai.

_This man is annoying. Weak._

When she was about to take his life, the victim pierced her chest with a needle.

"Gah!"

She clutched her chest tightly and quickly murdered the man.

She panted.

_Damn. _

She has killed many people throughout her life. She was neither injured nor wounded in those past murders. But why was she careless this time?

She looked at the pitiful man that lay in a pool of his own blood.

She turned around and left.

* * *

Miles away, she walked slowly, still clutching the wounded part. 

Black smoke rose through the air. It happens that she burned the area to erase any evidence.

_I've done my part Itachi-sama._

_I hope you'll be happy._

She smiled.

She never smiled. But she smiled only for her _Itachi-sama_. He was more than special to her. More than someone to her. You could say she loves him. But she doesn't know Love. She doesn't even know what it means. But he was exceptional.

She stopped. The pain spread throughout her body; she fell on her hands and knees.

_Itachi-sama…_

Then she blacked out.

* * *

My first fic!

Inspired By "Drive" and Zabuza and Haku's relationship. A tryout fic. I'm so sorry I didn't put too much action here. Actually, the needle has a poison that's why she fainted. There's also a reason why, I think you already know that.

I don't know if I'll continue this so please tell me what you think.

Thanks!


	2. Part1

Standard Disclaimers apply.

**Heart's Sanctuary**

**Part 1**

* * *

**Drive**

* * *

_**Would you choose water over wine?  
**_

_And she chose wine…_

_**Hold the wheel and drive**_

_But she didn't want to drive her own life._

* * *

_**Why does it feel so hot and cold at the same time?**_

She felt her skin was burning. She felt like she was being cooked inside an oven, eating her up slowly until she suffocates. Her breathing was faster, deeper, hotter and harder. It felt like her chest was being crushed by a heavy boulder, making it harder for her to move and breath at the same time. Sweat dripped down from her body like water. She was shivering and trembling despite the hot atmosphere.

Her body never obeyed what her mind ordered and shots of pain continued to pound her head like a hammer. This was torture for her.

* * *

She continued running through the woods barefooted.

Fear had already eaten her mind. She had nowhere to escape. Nowhere to go to. She no longer cared if her dress was soaked, if she was filthy, if she was already becoming tired from the long run she had made. The only thing that was occupying her mind was to escape. To run away and survive.

But despite that fear, her eyes were full with tears.

How could she have gotten so weak? So pathetic.

But she didn't want to be like them. No. not like the people who only cared about themselves. She hated them. Despised them. She **won't **become like those people.

But here she was running under the thundering rain just to save herself.

She panted and stopped to shelter under the shade of a tree. She fell on her knees and continued her sobbing, wiping and rubbing her reddish eyes with the back of her hand.

It took her a long time no register what had happened.

But what happened was all a blur.

All just a memory.

A faded memory.

_**Why do I have to suffer?**_

* * *

"_**Remember, you have nothing to do but kill.**_

**_For me."_  
**

She smiled at those spoken words.

They were tough and demanding yet she could not help herself from smiling.

"_**You obey only me.**_

_**Serve only me.**_

_**Please only me.**_

_**You live because of me."**_

_Yes…_

"_**You're mine.**_

_**No one can have you.**_

_**I'm the only person whom you'll follow.**_

_**And nobody else."**_

How happy she was when she heard those words.

She made her mind up long ago.

She will _protect_ him.

**Live** for him.

And **die** for him.

"_**Mine…"**_

* * *

Something inside of her stung painfully. Feeling her insides was about to be taken out, she tried to scream as hard as she can. But no noise was heard.

Her mind was in a daze, swirling furiously making her want to die.

But no.

She won't die.

She **wouldn't** die.

If she had to die, let it be in the hands of the Uchiha Prodigy.

At first, she searched for her purpose. And it was there all along.

Her purpose was to live for him. Her sole wish was to get stronger and protect him though she knows that he's much stronger than anybody else she knows.

With him, she always felt comfortable. But he was an s-class criminal, a missing nin, an Akatsuki member, a feared Uchiha. But she felt strange whenever by his side.

And with those thoughts hanging to the edge of her mind, the last of her pain subsided. She breathed easier, the heavy weight on top of her chest disappeared and everything was back to normal.

She felt so free.

* * *

Her mind awakened by something she could not recognize. But she was sure hell lot of a noise to wake her up. This time, she felt better though still limp.

She realized her back was aching and that it was arched.

Arched?

Lifting her heavy eyelids, she looked up at the person whom she assumed was carrying her.

She smiled.

She always smiled, even in the darkest of her days, she always smiled. For _him. _

Gaining control of her whole body, she parted her lips.

How she felt so comfortable.

"Itachi-sama…." Then she went back to sleep.

In reply, his grip on her tightened.

How she felt so protected.

* * *

OOPS! Sorry! I deleted the other chapter! But I now feel much more contented with this one. Especially now I'm playing the music that inspired me to this story, "Drive".

So I hoped you enjoy the second one.

The third will take a little much longer, though. Sorry. I hated my first ideas on how Sakura might end up in Konoha. Too cheap. So I have to look for new ideas. Maybe SasuSaku hints will show but this will definitely end up in ItaSaku. That's what I'm real sure of. And I also **needed** to change my ideas because Itachi doesn't show up much and he doesn't speak that much too. I really need him to be a little soft on Sakura so…

Oh, and, the last chapter was a PROLOGUE sorry for the mistake.

**Very special thanks to all my reviewers**

**AngelKoryuu, Dan Inverse, Shuki, Joyce07, RyuNanashi, Elegant Destruction**- wow! Thank you for adding me to your fave list! Thank you, by the way for telling me. **,scorpion-05, evil mittens, Hao'sAnjul, rina craft-**thank you so much! I love your review! Yeah, if he ever does react to anything LMAO, **eMpErAtRiS, illegiblewriter- **thank you for your advice, I really needed it! Yeah, I know the first chapter was a bit too fast, or you could say it was really fast. But I was kind of rushing it. ,** weirddramagirl, shinoxhikari-chan, little-haruno-sakura**


End file.
